seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Bon Voyage Part 2
Jericho jumped aboard he ship as it sailed off. Looking back, the marines had their hands full with both the villagers and the escapees. George stared at Kent, and gave him a thumbs up. Kent soon returned the gesture. "Thanks George...." Muttered Kent. Kent faced the crew, his gaze went from Jericho to Rhea to Fantasia. "It's time?" Asked Rhea. Kent nodded. "It's time to go.....to the GRAND LINE!!!!" He shouted, thrusting his fists in the air. They al cheered in unison. The island was now a speck in the distance with the sound of fighting slowly dying until it was completely gone. Kent faced his crew. "So.......which one of you can cook?" He asked. Jericho rose his hand. "I got it." He went into the lower decks. "Seems like we have a Jack of all Trades." Stated Kent. Rhea looked sick. She stared at the water of the ocean, and she had greenish features. "Whats wrong?" "H-he.....can't cook..." She stammered as she out her hand to her mouth. "I'd rather starve than eat a dish he prepared. "C'mon. It can't be That bad. Just relax." Reassured Kent. - An hour went by and Jericho called from the kitchen. Kent rushed in the kitchen followed by a skeptical looking Fantasia. However, Rhea stayed in the upper decks, from the looks of it, it seemed like she was trying to keep from hurling into the ocean. The room was filled with the stench of rotten fish, and vinegar. On the table sat four bowls filled with brownish black strings, red onions, and brown water with a floating fish eye. "Okay. I'll say it." Exclaimed Fantasia. "What the hell is this?!" "Pork Ramen." Jericho replied with a smile. "I thought you need pork to make pork ramen...not fish...." Said Fantasia picking at eye. When it blinked she hid under the table. "It blinked..." She looked at Kent. He was frozen in place, as still as a statue. "Kent?" No words could escape his mouth. Just sounds. "See! Kent likes it!" Jericho proclaimed. He looked back at Kent, and he was gone. It was only him and Fantasia. He looked at Fantasia, and she was gone. "More for me." Jericho said, sitting down. He picked up his fork and dug it in his bowl. "I wonder whats their problem." The burnt noodles wrapped around the fork, Jericho eased the food into his mouth and bit into it. - "BLLLEEEEEEEEECKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!" Shouted someone from the lower decks. Kent, Rhea, and Fantasia sat on the edge of the ship looking at the gateway to the lower decks. "So......who's gonna check on him?" Asked Fantasia. After a while of consideration, "He'll be fine." They said in unison. - Back on the island, the marines escorted convicts aboard their ship. Drew stood on the shore holding a Den Den Mushi. "Roche Thompson and George Black have been apprehended." "Good job Drew. Bring them back to Impel Down and collect your reward." "Sir....there's something I think you should know." "What is it? Go ahead. Spit it out." Ordered whoever was on the other side. "I wasn't the one who defeated them. It was a pirate." "A pirate?!" "Yes sir." "Well did you catch him?!" "No sir. He escaped." "Dammit Drew!" "Im sorry sir. But I got a picture and his name." "At least you're good for something. So what is the name of this new rookie?" "His name is Kent sir." Drew held up the picture. "A new rookie.....and he's already on the level of convicts from Level 5 of Impel Down? He may be trouble....I'm putting you on the case. Along with Hyperion. He should be on the island now." "I know sir. He's setting things straight with the islanders." "Alright, return to Navy HQ as soon as possible. We have work to do." "Yes sir." Drew said before ending the call. He looked back at Hyperion, "I guess I got a new friend." - Back on the Gear Pirates' new ship, the four crew members stood in a circle each with a stern look on their faces. "You blinked!!" Shouted Fantasia to Kent. "Dammit!!" He yelled, holding his hands over his eyes. "I'm out." Claimed Rhea. Only Jericho and Fantasia remained. The intensity built greater. In a split second, they both blinked. "Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnddddd the winner is:.........neither of you!!!" Claimed Kent. "Now what were we doing before this?" "I don't know. We just ended up in a staring contest." Said Fantasia. "What kind of pirate crew are we?" Kent asked himself. "Whatcha mean?" Asked Rhea. "We don't have a Jolly Roger. We're a crew without an emblem." "I was thinking about that when I joined. Why don't we have a Jolly Roger?" Stated Fantasia. "I never thought about it until now." Kent remarked, looking around. His eyes caught glance at the marine flag waving In the wind. "Next time we stop at an island, we're gonna need black, gray, and white paint." "YOSH!!!" The crew shouted in agreement, pumping their fists into the air. "But first....where are we?" Asked Kent. "We are around an unmarked island. Apparently, the only island around us is Bedlam Island." Fantasia explained. "I don't think that we'll make it anytime soon." "So. What should we do until then?" All four of their stomachs growled. "We should eat first." "I'll cook us some-" Jericho managed to shout before getting cut off. "NO!!!!" Shouted the crew. Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Bon Voyage Arc